


i'm gonna make this place your home

by pearlselegancies



Category: FBI: Most Wanted (TV 2020)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Sometimes, Kenny wonders how the hell he got into this situation. He used to be Army Intel and now, he has a 6 year old on his lap pulling at his face, and 13 year old Tali documenting the whole thing - not very sneakily he adds in his head.
Kudos: 7





	i'm gonna make this place your home

Sometimes, Kenny wonders how the hell he got into this situation. He used to be Army Intel and now, he has a 6 year old on his lap pulling at his face, and 13 year old Tali documenting the whole thing - not very sneakily he adds in his head. 

"Anais, kiddo that hurts." He grumbles attempting to move her away from him. She shakes her head, instead holding on tighter and giggling. "Uncle Kenny! If I squish your cheeks together, you look like a pufferfish!" 

Tali bursts out laughing at that, and Kenny turns to glare at her. "Well kiddo, this pufferfish would really appreciate it if you let go of his face and went to go play with his toys for a bit." Anais pouted for a moment before agreeing, clambering off of Kenny's lap and running off to go play with her leggos and her dolls. 

Tali snickered under her breath and Kenny rolled his eyes at her. "You better not send that to your dad and Barnes." Tali looked at him as innocently as she could, as if she was saying, 'who me?' 

"No promises there Uncle Kenny." She grinned at him before standing up and running into the play room where Anais was playing. 

God, he was never babysitting again. 


End file.
